From FR 2 861 335 B1 is known a wheel carrier for a motor vehicle, which comprises a wheel bearing supporting a first wheel carrier component as well as a second wheel carrier attached at the first wheel carrier component. The second wheel carrier component is in this case designed as a single part which has a substantially rectangular form. In order to link it to the steering arm, the frame-shaped second wheel carrier component is provided with an upper and with a lower link region, wherein each is equipped with at least one bearing point. In order to enable a camber modification of lateral force when driving through a curve, the frame-shaped second wheel carrier component is attached via flexible element to the first wheel carrier component.